April's Surprise
by Chabella-T
Summary: April finds out that her crazy night had some unexpected consequences. How will she let Jackson know, and let Lexie down... again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

**Summary: **April finds out that her crazy night had some unexpected consequences. How will she let Jackson know, and let Lexie down, again?

**Editor's Note: **After I found out that April was not going to be pregnant in GA, I decided to write my own version, as if she had been. Also, I wrote this over the summer, then forgot about it. A lot has changed on the show since, so please forgive me. If I get reviews, I will post the second chapter.

**Rating**: T: My story only mentions the "crazy night" and is not explicit at all.

April kept pacing back and forth in the bathroom. It was 12:00, lunchtime. She could not do this while the rest were in the house, there was nothing stopping one from barging right it. She could also not do this in the hospital for the same reason. The only possible time was during her lunch break, one that will be ending in an hour, sooner if someone paged her. She was alone, also terrified.

April has had a, let's say, interesting month. She had a bit too much to drink a few weeks ago, and on the same night, lost her virginity. It was her first time, so she never had found a reason to take the pill, even if that was what she told Jackson before.

Now, here she was, pacing in Meredith's bathroom.

She looked back up at the clock, 12:01, and two more minutes to go. Whoever created these things must have not ever been in this situation, because if they had been. They would have made these stupid things give you the answer right away.

Still, 12:01.

April walked over to the toilet, put the lid down and sat on it. She put her face in her hands, and tried to think of all the reasons that this is not the most terrible thing that could happen to her in her life.

12:02.

April was on her last year of residency. This was not exactly in her plans, but it is not the end of the world, right?

12:03.

She walked over to the sink and lifted up the stick.

Pregnant: she felt faint.

WAAAAAAAA!

Oh shoot, Zola. Must have been kicked out of the daycare for screaming her little head off, again.

Ah Ah AHHHHH!.

April quickly threw away the positive test, and flushed the toilet. She started washing hands. After a moment of trying to explain this, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh good, April, can you hold Zola for a minute." Meredith said without considering why April would be in the house in the middle of the day. "She is driving me bananas. But I need to put this away before Derek comes back. He said he wants to see her, but I do not want this place to look like a complete mess."

April did not really feel like holding her, but she felt so bad for her wrangled looking landlord, that she took her. While she was bouncing Zola on her lap, she said to Meredith, "What happened."

"Well, as you know. Derek has not been here, at all. But he found out that I had Zola, so he is coming here today. I took her out of daycare early. However, as you can see, she seems to be a bit sick, or just likes screaming to annoy me."

"Meredith, any chance you would not mind me sticking around for a bit. I really do not want to face Jackson."

"Um, of course"

"So, here" April gave Zola back, and Meredith reluctantly took her daughter, and held her close. While giving April a strange look.

April went to call in sick. She had never done this. It was a pretty well-known fact the one always showed up. But today, she had to make an exception.

After she finished explaining, she came back, and she found Zola in the playpen, still screaming, while Meredith was running around cleaning up. April would have rather cleaned up, but she figured that Meredith would rather that she got the baby. So she walked over, and scooped the screaming African baby.

"Why are you screaming little girl" she said in a baby voice, hoping to calm her down. Not that she had much experience with babies; she was the baby of her family.

"I have a better question, why are you avoiding Jackson? Isn't he with Lexie?"

"Um, well, we just had a little fight. I think it will be fine if I give him space."

"No, that can't be it. A little fight means walking the other way when you see him, not faking sick. What. Did. You. do?"

"Um, nothing."

"Ok, I do not have time for this, but remember. Jackson is with Lexie, not you, Lexie."

"Fine, I am going to go in my room" April said, dashing out of the room.

"But can you help with…" Meredith started, but April was already back in her own room, she closed the door, and leaned up against the door. She could not deal with any more questions, or concerned stares form Meredith.

April sighed and walked over to the polka doted bed, and lied down.

Without luck April was trying to figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

April walked past the entrance into the hospital, late. She avoided Lexie or Jackson for the rest of the evening by staying in her room. She knew that eventually she would have to talk to Jackson, but she had nine months to do that.

Right?

She got to the elevator, and walked in. She was alone again, but since she did not know who could walk in, she held back the tears.

The elevator went up a story, and suddenly stopped, someone was coming one.

Jackson.

April tried her best to get away as much as possible, but Jackson still noticed her . He took a step to close for April and said.

"I did not see you for the rest of the day, yesterday. I was hoping we could talk."

Jackson said, trying to look her in the eye, but April was not making that easy.

"I was feeling sick." That was very much true. "But I agree, we need to talk. How about the resident's room, during lunch." April figured she might as well get it over with.

Oh god, what has she gotten herself into.

"Ok" Jackson said, flashing a smile in the process.

The pair stood in the elevator, untill April got to her floor; she got off and walked over to peds, not bothering to look at Jackson again. She typically liked the kids. But today, she felt like she rather be somewhere else. She knew she was expected here though, so to peds she went.

Arizona walked over to April and said, "April, can you help with this case, I think you have met this kid before, the one with…"


	3. Chapter 3

April was not ready for this. She just had to console a sick kid's parent, and talking to Jackson was the last thing she wanted to do. But it needed to be done. Better get it over with.

She got to the door of the resident's room, but could not walk in. She felt frozen. Maybe another day would be best.

"April, I am right over here" Jackson saw her. Shoot.

April walked over, and sat down across from him, the farthest chair possible. Jackson moved his chair a bit closer to her and whispered "we both understand that that night was an accident, right, I am still with Lexie"

April let out a slight smile, and said, "right" oh dear. "But um, Jackson, I need to tell you something."

"It's ok, no comments necessary. We can just pretend this never happened."

"Well, Jackson. That can't happen."

Jackson face froze, "why"

"I am late"

Silence.

"I thought you we on the pill. April, you said you were on the pill!" Jackson stood up and pushed the chair back. It made a squeak along the tiles, and April jumped a bit from her seat. This was not going well.

"I lied. I am so sorry, like really"

"April, you said you were on the pill!"

"I know, I am so so sorry. Please, forgive me. Please" She started tearing up. He seemed madder then she thought he would be. "I know I should not have, but my intelligence just went right out the window. I am so sorry.'

"I can't deal with this right now." Jackson got up, without even looking at April.

April could not hold back the tears. She put her her face in her hands, and started crying. After a moment she heard.

"So that is why you were trying to avoid Jackson by calling in sick yesterday."

April looked up and saw Meredith, with Zola on her hip. "You know you have to tell Lexie, right?"

"I will, I promise."

"You better do it soon. You do not want to have her find out another way. If you don't tell her, I will"

"No, no, I will tell her. Just give me time"

"No, you don't have time. Tell her."

Before April could answer, Christina walked in the room.

"Meredith, Derek wanted me to tell you…"

April stood up and rushed out the room. She did not want to explain to why her eyes were red, especially not to Cristina. She walked to the private bathroom across the residence rooms, and splashed cold water on her face.

Then she looked up, she could not even recognize herself.


End file.
